


I think you already know

by Agvarina



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: M/M, Maka Albarn mentioned, Trans Male Character, Trans Spirit Albarn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 05:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agvarina/pseuds/Agvarina
Summary: Stein asks Spirit a long awaited question.





	I think you already know

"Who is Makas actual father?"

Stein asked Spirit as the two once partners stood on the schools rooftop balcony.  
The weapons eyes were fixed on his daughter down in the courtyard.   
Stein was smart to come to Spirit to ask the question he had held the answer for for years.

The truth is his ex wife wasen`t Makas mother.  
The truth is he was Makas mother.  
The truth is he`d loved only one man in his life.

The redhead turned to look at his once partner. Relieved to finally to break the seal of truth.

"I think you already know"


End file.
